


In Secret

by carcinoGeneticist_Karkles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Forbidden Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Prospit Dreamers Are Angels, Spin the Bottle, davekat - Freeform, derse dreamers are demons, everyone shows up at some point - Freeform, humans too, kind of, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticist_Karkles/pseuds/carcinoGeneticist_Karkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always tell you, never fall in love with a demon. I mean, c’mon, it’s like rule number one for angels. They always warn you to never interact or have a friendly relationship with a demon, you couldn’t trust them. Which is crap, not all demons are that bad, seriously. Angels dating demons and vise versa are shunned in the angel and demon community.<br/>...<br/>Karkat Vantas never thought he'd ever fall in love with a demon, then here come's Dave Strider and he turns everything upside down.<br/>**Sucky Summary**</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Secret

They always tell you, never fall in love with a demon. I mean, c’mon, it’s like rule number one for angels. They always warn you to never interact or have a friendly relationship with a demon, you couldn’t trust them. Which is crap, not all demons are that bad, seriously. Angels dating demons and vise versa are shunned in the angel and demon community. Even now, in this world where demons and angels roam the earth freely among humans, we follow these rules, demons still get suspicious of angels and angels still get suspicious of demons. Not all of the demons are evil, some try to lead normal lives.

Humans are oblivious to the angels and demons walking among them, some can spot them out though. Some demons and angels have relationships with humans, demons could easily lead normal lives if they aren’t as evil as they seem, but angels are different.

Angels are powerful beings, some are scared of hurting their partner if they aren’t another angel, but even so, they are afraid. I know from experience, me being an angel. I am scared of hurting my close friends and loved ones, or driving them away. 

I do have to admit, I have met many demons, and I can’t say they are as bad as people make them out to be. Some of my closest friends are demons. I honestly don’t care if someone’s a demon, angel, or human, as long as they aren’t a fuckin’ ignorant dickbag

Back to my point, I actually know a person who’s dating a demon, her being an angel. She keeps it top secret, only telling a few of her closest friends whom she trusts. I’ve never had a romantic attraction to a demon, only like, one angel. That’s literally it.

I felt someone shake my shoulder, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over, seeing my close friend, Kanaya.

“Karkat, the bell has rung,” she said. “Did you not hear it?”

I cursed and quickly packed my things, standing and slinging my backpack over my shoulders. I exited the classroom with Kanaya.

“Did you pay attention to the lesson at all?” she asked.

I shook my head. “Not at all.”

We walked to our bus, chatting about various things. We got onto the bus and- holy  _ shit that’s a lot of people. _ How would I ever fucking find a seat? I carefully walked down the aisle, until I reached an empty seat- thank God- and sat down. I looked up to tell Kanaya to sit beside me until I noticed she took the seat with her girlfriend. I simply put my backpack beside me, pulling out my phone and earbuds. I started listening to music until I was disturbed by someone fucking sitting on my backpack. I looked over at the inconsiderate douche who hadn’t asked me first to sit and pulled my backpack out from under him, placing it on the floor between my feet.

“Thanks for fucking asking.” I growled, I must’ve caught him off guard when I said that because he looked at me surprised. Well it seemed like it, he had sunglasses on. I quickly sensed that he was a demon, but I didn’t really care that much.

I looked out the window, relieved that it was the weekend. 

I listened to music until they reached my bus stop. I stepped off the bus with Kanaya, Terezi, my other friend, Kanaya’s girlfriend, and Mr. DoucheGlasses. I walked to my house, walking in.

“Welcome home Karkat, how was school?” my brother, Kankri, greeted me.

“Boring as usual.” I replied, setting my backpack down.

“Karkat! You should appreciate that you are able to attend a school and have a great education! Some people are less fortunate--” he went into a fully on lecture about the three simple words I had said, I left to go to my not even halfway into it.

I laid on my bed, blocking out Kankri’s voice. How much air does he even have in his lungs, damn.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I pulled it out, I saw that Kanaya had messaged me.

 

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 15:35 --

 

GA: Karkat, I Wanted To Inform You That There Will Be A Party, As Rose Said, At Terezi’s House.

 

See, I knew there’d be some kind of get-together. 

 

CG: GREAT, BECAUSE I JUST FUCKING *LOVE* PARTIES. 

GA: Great, I Will Be Picking You Up Soon.

CG: THAT WAS SARCASM, IF YOU DIDN’T FUCKING CATCH IT.

GA: I Was Aware Of The Apparent Sarcasm.

CG: UGHH, WHY DO OUR FRIENDS HOST A PARTY EVERY WEEKEND? LIKE, CAN’T THEY JUST TAKE A BREAK, MAYBE CHILL AT THEIR SHITTY HOUSES, OR SOMETHING? DO SOMETHING THAT DOESN’T INVOLVE LARGE CROWDS AND *MAYBE* HANG OUT WITH THEIR FRIENDS INDIVIDUALLY AND NOT ALL TOGETHER? SOME OF US, ESPECIALLY ME, DON’T LIKE GOING OUT TO A PARTY EVERY FUCKING WEEKEND.

GA: Perhaps, Because They Want To Have Fun With Everyone At Once.

CG: NO FUCK, KANAYA.

GA: So That’ll Be All, I Shall Get Ready Then I’ll Stop By Your House To Pick You Up.

CG: YEAH WHATEVER.

 

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 15:45 --

 

I sighed softly and changed out of my school uniform, slipping on my dark grey jeans and black sweater. I looked at myself in the mirror, running a hand through my messy dark brown hair. I slipped my phone into my pocket, walking out of my room. 

“Kankri, I’m going to Terezi’s to hang out with some friends.” I said.

“Don’t get into any trouble Karkat.” he replied.

“I won’t try to.” I called out, walking outside. A few seconds later, a car I’ve never seen any of my friends drive pulled up into my driveway. Who the fuck?

I saw Kanaya get out from the backseat of the car.

“Karkat, would you mind sitting in the passenger seat?” she called out.

“Uh, I guess not?” I replied, opening the door to the car, getting in. I saw the hipster douche in the driver seat, and Kanaya and Rose in the backseat.

“Karkat, this is Dave,” she gestured to Dave, who in return, waved slightly as he pulled out the driveway. “He is Rose’s brother.”

“I can see the resemblance.” I said, rolling my eyes, as if it wasn’t already obvious they were brother and sister.

“Dave, this is Karkat.” Kanaya said.

The demon nodded and drove, heading in the direction of Terezi’s house. Dave had light blonde hair and freckles decorated his cheeks. His skin was tan and he was wearing a red and white longsleeve with a broken record on it, along with some black jeans. I could tell he was pretty tall, or I thought that because I’m short. Rose looked like him a bit, her hair in a bob-like haircut, with a black headband in her hair. She was shorter and more rounder than Dave, but Dave was pretty skinny. Rose was a little bit over my height, and she was wearing a simple shirt and skirt. Kanaya was wearing her usual black longsleeve and long red skirt.

We finally reached Terezi’s house, and there were already cars there. Dave parked the car, and that followed with all of us getting out of it. He locked the car, placing keys in his pocket and walked inside. I walked in behind him, Kanaya and Rose behind me. Music was playing and I recognized the people already there. Terezi, an angel, was in the living room, talking to Vriska, also an angel. Tavros was having a conversation with Gamzee and Sollux, all of them also angels. Of course there were our demon friends there too, like Nepeta and Equius. The rest haven’t shown up yet.

I grabbed a soda from the kitchen, humming to the music playing. Parties weren’t all that bad, it was only when people got annoyingly obnoxious is when it got annoying for me.

I heard the front door open, quickly glancing over and seeing Feferi and Eridan walk through. They were also demons.

“Feferi!!” I heard Nepeta exclaim as she hugged her. 

Eriden joined in on the conversation Sollux, Gamzee, and Tavros were having.

Everyone seemed to be in their own worlds, until Terezi stood up on the couch.

“Okay listen up everyoneeee!!” she exclaimed, grinning. 

Everyone gathered to where she was and it quickly quieted down.

“We will be playing a game, and that game isssss. . . SPIN THE BOTTLE!” she yelled. 

“Wait what?” I said.

“Shh Karkles! We’re playin’ it! Now in courtesy of Dave and Rose, if you’re related you don’t have to kiss! Other than that, you have to kiss em’! Even if they’re straight or gay!” she exclaimed once more, grinning wide.

Dave and Rose let out a breath of relief whereas everyone else groaned.

“Oh shush you big babies it’s not that big a deal! People ALWAYS play spin the bottle at parties!!” she yelled as she got a bottle.

“Let’s play!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY MY FANFICS SUCCKK ---I'm calling this my official first fanfic since I want to continue it :3c. Kudos and comments are appreciated!! Here are some questions that I'll decide on my own if no one decides for me. 1.) I want to give Kankri a love interest, who should it be? 2.) If any of you want to recommend who kisses who in the next chapter of the fanfic, tell me!  
> Karkat Appearance Headcannon (you can always imagine your own for any one of them): http://orig08.deviantart.net/bae3/f/2014/350/3/7/peluches__human_karkat_x_famous_singer_reader__p3_by_alluringamporaz-d8a45qg.png  
> Kanaya Appearance Headcannon: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/94/73/98/94739847dd56bce5e6a383bec2decae0.jpg  
> Terezi Appearance Headcannon: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/cf/23/59/cf23595b0051bed49f2b7715baff813b.jpg
> 
> ((ALSO SORRY FIRST TIME DOING PESTERLOGS :,-))//


End file.
